monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monkees in Spanish
In Spanish-speaking countries, The Monkees were called The Monkees or Los Monkees. They recorded one song in Spanish, "Riu chiu", for "The Monkees' Christmas Show". It remained unreleased on any record until 1990's Missing Links, Volume Two. Spanish titles Monkees records were sold in many Spanish-speaking countries. While the songs always featured English vocals, Spanish-speaking countries frequently opted for translated titles on record sleeves and/or record labels. This was done in an ad hoc fashion, however: translations from country to country, or from release to release within a country, or even from sleeve to label on a single release, could be different. In some locations, one album might be released with English titles and the next with Spanish titles, or vice versa. Below is a list of some of the Spanish titles given to albums and songs. "Acapulco Sun" * Sol acapulqueño * Sol de Acapulco "All Alone in the Dark" * Del todo solo en la oscuridad "Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere" * Cuando sea, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier sitio "Auntie's Municipal Court" * La corte de mi tia * La corte municipal de la tia "Band 6" * Banda 6 The Birds, the Bees & the Monkees * Los pajaros, las abejas y los Monkees * The birds, the bees y the Monkees "Bye Bye Baby Bye Bye" * Adios adios nena adios adios * Adios adios, nena, adios adios "Cuddly Toy" * Juguete consentido * Juguete gracioso * Juguete mimado "Daily Nightly" * Dia y noche * Todas las noches "The Day We Fall in Love" * El dia en que nos enamoramos * El dia en que nos enamoremos * El dia que nos enamoramos "Daydream Believer" * Creyente soñador * Soñador * Soñador de dia * Soñando despierto "Do You Feel It Too?" * Lo sientes también tú? * Lo sientes tú también "Don't Call on Me" * Ni me llames * Ni me llames! * ¡Ni me llames! * No me llames "Don't Listen to Linda" * No escuchen a Linda * No escuches a Linda "Don't Wait for Me" * No esperes por mi * No me esperes "The Door Into Summer" * Entrada al verano * Una puerta al verano "Dream World" * Mundo de ensueño * Mundo soñado "Early Morning Blues and Greens" * Amanecer triste * Penas y alegrias del amanecer "For Pete's Sake" * La causa de Pete * Lo dice Pete * ¡Por amor de Dios! * Por el bien de Pete "Forget That Girl" * Olvida esa muchacha * Olvidala "French Song" * Cancion francesa "The Girl I Knew Somewhere" * La chica que conoci * La chica que conoci en algun lugar * La conoci en alguna parte * La niña que una vez conoci "The Girl I Left Behind Me" * La chica que deje * La muchacha que deje tras de mi "Goin' Down" * Bajando * Hacia abajo "Gonna Buy Me a Dog" * Me comprare un perro * Me voy a comprar un perro * Voy a comprar un perro * Voy a comprarme un perro "Good Clean Fun" * Buena diversion * Una buena idioma Greatest Hits * The Monkees y sus grandes exitos "Hard to Believe" * Dificil de creer Headquarters * Cuartel general de los Monkees * Los Monkees – Headquarters * Los Monkees cuartel general * The Monkees – Vol. III * Triunfantes "Hold On Girl" * ¡Aguanta nena! * Animo muchacha * Quieta niña "I Can't Get Her off My Mind" * No la puedo olvidar * No puedo borrarla de mi mente * No puedo olvidarla "I Love You Better" * Te quiero mejor "I Wanna Be Free" * Desearia ser libre * Quiero ser libre * Yo quiero ser libre "I Won't Be the Same Without Her" * No sere el mismo sin ella "If I Knew" * Si yo supiera "I'll Be Back Up on My Feet" * Me recuperare * Te sere fiel * Volvere a estar bien "I'll Be True to You" * Sere sincero contigo * Te dire la verdad * Te sere fiel * Te seré fiel "I'll Spend My Life with You * Pasare mi vida contigo * Vivire contigo "I'm a Believer" * Estoy convencido * Soy un credulo * Soy un creyente * Yo creo "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" * No soy tu pasatiempo * No soy tu piedra para que la pises * No te pertenezco * No te protejo * Piedra de toque Instant Replay * Ciudad de lagrimas '' "It's Nice to Be with You" * Es agradable estar contigo * Que bien se esta contigo * Que maravilloso es estar contigo "Just a Game" * Solo un juego "Kicks" * Patadas "The Kind of Girl I Could Love" * La chica que amaria * La chica que yo podria querer * La clase de chica que podria amar "Ladies Aid Society" * Damas ayudan a la sociedad "Last Train to Clarksville" * El ultimo tren * El ultimo tren a Clarksville * El último tren a Clarksville * Ultimo tren a Clarksville "Laugh" * Rie * Risa "Let's Dance On" * Bailemos * Seguimos bailando * Vamos a bailar "Listen to the Band" * Escucha la banda * Escuchen a la banda "A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You" * Poco puedo darte * Un bocadito tu, otro yo * Un poco de mi, un poco de ti * Un poco de mi y un poco de ti * Un poquito de mi, un poquito de ti "Little Girl" * Pequeña muchacha * Pequera nina * Pequera muchacha "Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)" * Aqui esta el futuro * Aqui esta el futuro! * Mañana hay que decidir * Mira (aqui viene mañana) "Looking for the Good Times" * Esperando los buenos momentos "Love Is Only Sleeping" * El amor esta durmiendo * El amor esta solo adormecido "Magnolia Simms" * Magnolia "A Man Without a Dream" * Hombre sin sueños * Un hombre sin sueño * Un hombre sin sueños * Un hombre sin un sueño "Mary, Mary" * Maria, Maria "Me Without You" * Yo sin ti "Midnight Train" * Tren de media noche * Tren de medianoche "Mr. Webster" * Señor Webster "Mommy and Daddy" * Mamita y papito ''The Monkees * Los Monkees More of the Monkees * Mas de Los Monkees * Más de "Los Monkees" * The Monkees – Vol. II * Soy un creyente "Never Tell a Woman Yes" * Nunica digas a una mujer si "99 Pounds" * 99 libras "No Time" * No hay tiempo * Sin tiempo "Oklahoma Backroom Dancer" * El bailarin de Oklahoma "P.O. Box 9847" * Apartado 9847 * Casilla de correo 9847 "Papa Gene's Blues" * Blues de Papa Gene * Blues de Papa Jean * Los blues de Papa "Peter Percival Patterson's Pet Pig Porky" * El chanchito preferido * El chanchito preferido (del Sr. P. P. P.) * La mascota de Pete "Pillow Time" * Tiempo de dormir Pisces, Aquarius, Capricorn & Jones Ltd. * The Monkees * Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Jones Ltd. '' * ''Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Jones Ltda. * Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Jones, S.A. * Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Jones S. A. "Pleasant Valley Sunday" * Agradable domingo en el valle * Domingo en el valle * El Valle Agradable en domingo * Un domingo en Valle Alegre "The Poster" * El afiche * El cartel "Randy Scouse Git" * Porque no eres como yo * Titulo alternado * Una gran dama "Salesman" * El vendedor * Vendedor "Saturday's Child" * El niño del sabado * Nacido en sabado * Nacido en sábado * Sabado para niños "Shades of Gray" * Matices grises * Sombras en gris * Sombras grices * Sombras grises "She" * Ella * Ella me dijo si "She Hangs Out" * Ella es alegre * Ella se insinua "Sometime in the Morning" * Alguna vez en la mañana * En cualquier momento * Por la mañana "Star Collector" * Coleccionista de estrellas "Sunny Girlfriend" * La chica alegre * Mi chica amorosa "Sweet Young Thing" * Cosas de jovenes * Dulce juventud * Dulce muñequita * Dulce niña * Dulce y joven cosa "Take a Giant Step" * A pasos agigantados * Da un paso gigante * Dar un gran paso * El gran paso * Toma un paso agigantado * Un paso gigante * Un paso gigantesco "Tear Drop City" * Ciudad de lagrimas "Tell Me Love" * Háblame de amor "That Was Then, This Is Now" * Eso fué entonces, eso es ahora * Eso fué, esto es ahora "(theme from) The Monkees" * Tema de Los Monkees * (Tema de) Los Monkees * Tema de "The Monkees" "This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day" * Es mi dia * Este no es mi dia * Este parice que no es mi dia * Hoy no es mi dia "Through the Looking Glass" * A traves del cristal * A traves del espejo "Ticket on a Ferry Ride" * Boleto para el paseo en Ferry "Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day" * Mañana es otro dia * Mañana sera otro dia "Valleri" * Valeria "We Were Made for Each Other" * Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro * Hechos el uno para el otro "What Am I Doing Hangin' 'Round?" * Que estoy haciendo aqui? * ¿Que estoy haciendo aqui? * Que hago aqui? * ¿Que hago aqui? "When Love Comes Knockin' (at Your Door)" * Cuando el amor golpea a tu puerta * Cuando el amor llama a tu puerta * Cuando el amor toca a tu puerta "While I Cry" * Mientras lloro "Words" * Palabras "Writing Wrongs" * Escribiendo errores * Escribiendo mal "You and I" * Tu y yo "You Just May Be the One" * Debes ser la unica * Debes ser única * Podrias ser tu * Tu puede ser la unica "You Told Me" * Dijiste * Me dijiste "You're So Good to Me" * Estás bien para mi "Your Auntie Grizelda" * Mi tia Grizelda * Tu tia Griceldita * Tu tia Griselda "Zilch" * Zulch "Zor and Zam" * Zor y Zam * Zor y Zam'